1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of water heaters, particularly those which are used as means to heat the water of outdoor swimming pools and use wood as primary fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The objective of the inventor was to provide a practical means of heating pools. Originally from Quebec, this invention can make use of wood, an abundant natural resource which is often found near pools in most backyards due to the frequent use of wood for heating homes in winter. The inner wall and general design have been optimized to provide a high water heating efficiency and to be easily adaptable to most exterior pools.